


do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Breakfast Pastry (anthropomorphic), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Other, Treat, tw: limerick, tw: pop tart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pop tart fucks Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319866) by [In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room). 



> Hello!
> 
> I hope I'm not stepping on the assigned author's toes, but I was ~so~ ~inspired~.

There was a god Thor and a pop tart,

'Twas strawberry filled and best et hot,

The tart fucked the god Thor,

Until he was well sore,

While ninja turtles fucked a 'za hot.


End file.
